


The Professor and the Order of the Phoenix

by HellionTheRapscallion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bad Writing, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crossover, Gen, Graphic description of drowning/death, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Regeneration (Doctor Who), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Timelord!Reader, War, reader is a timelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionTheRapscallion/pseuds/HellionTheRapscallion
Summary: What happens when you, a timelord that has no idea magic exists, ends up a room surrounded by the younger members of the Order of the Phoenix? Is there something deeper going on with Voldemort than what the witches and wizards let on?Please note that this is my first ever fanfic, so the characters are probably going to be OOC and the grammar might be bad. Feel free to give me criticisms in the comments, I'm open to any suggestions! This is purely self indulgent btwI do not own the Harry Potter series, the Doctor Who series, or you. Credits go to the original creators
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Ginny Weasley & Reader, Harry Potter & Reader, Hermione Granger & Reader, Ninth Doctor/Reader, Ron Weasley & Reader, Rose Tyler/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Just Wand-erful

As you slipped on your vortex manipulator, you turned to the Doctor and Rose. The two were a peculiar pair, but very complementary nevertheless. This regeneration of the Doctor was a tall man with a confident, sassy facade and Rose was a beautiful young woman with more compassion than most inhabitants of the universe combined. You greatly respected them and often looked to them for guidance and advice, and they treated you like the family you never had, and you were immensely grateful for that, as your family back on Gallifrey was not supportive of your creative endeavors as a young Time Tot. You grinned at them excitedly, ecstatic to have a new adventure that you were taking on alone and they stared back at you with similar expressions, happy to see you so upbeat since you’d been upset recently.

Grinning wickedly, you saluted them and activated your vortex manipulator, blipping out of the TARDIS. The effects of travelling through the time vortex without a TARDIS to protect you hit you immediately. Your stomach lurched as you were roughly jerked around by the high winds of the time vortex, your hair often whipping around and smacking you in the face, your breath being sucked out of you by the intense gravity. Eventually, you felt the familiar pull of the manipulator stopping your travel and placing you near the distress call.

Putting your hands on your knees and head downwards, you greedily gasped for the breath that you were deprived of. Hearing a few yelps and frantic shuffling, you glanced up only to be met with the tip of something… wooden? Straightening your back and putting your hand into your overall pockets to reach for your sonic screwdriver, you further examined the inhabitants of the room.

Teenage faces surrounded you, some peering at you curiously and some angrily. They varied widely in appearance, ranging from very tall to short, male to female, young to older. However, despite their slightly different reactions to you appearing in their room, they all pointed similar sticks at you defensively. Whatever they were, you sensed that the wooden objects possessed great power. Given the circumstances, you thought that it was best to put your hands up instead of brandishing a weapon that does not amount to the likes of the ones pointed at you.

“Who are you? And how did you apparate in this house?” 

Drawing your attention back to the wooden stick pointed at your face, you took in the boy’s features. He was a tall, scrawny boy with very unruly black hair that was slightly obscuring the majority of a jagged scar. Quickly glancing at the rest of his features, you noticed that his circular glasses perfectly enhanced his green eyes. His expression screamed aggression and animosity, a warning for you to tell the truth lest you find out what power the sticks have.

“My name’s the Professor,” you calmly stated, “and my vortex manipulator sent me here. It sensed a disturbance and I’m here to fix it.”

Scar Boy gritted his teeth angrily and ground out “what’s your real name? And stop lying. We know you’re a spy for Voldemort.” 

You sighed in defeat, this wasn’t the first time that someone asked for your “real” name, and it certainly won’t be the last. 

“I’ve already told you. My name is the Professor and I’m here to right whatever is wrong with the area. And who is Voldemort?” 

While the name had rolled off your tongue easily, thanks to all the unique names you’ve come across in your adventures with the Doctor and Rose, the others in the room visibly looked uncomfortable or even flinched with the mention of this person’s name. By now, you were raking your brain for a “Voldemort.” If the mere mention of their name alone was enough to send people from being extremely on edge to looking disturbed, this person had to have a significant impact on history. Seeing how genuinely confused you were, the boy with the scar had lowered his stick slightly with his own confused expression.

“How could you not know who You-Know-Who is?” This time, a short girl with bushy brown hair had spoken. 

Sensing that your confusion had, in turn, made them confused, you furrowed your brows and slightly tilted your head. Just who was this person? And why was his name so widely known by those younger than you. 

Taking in a deep breath and giving them a confused smile, you said “it seems that we have gotten off to a rough start. Let's put down… whatever those sticks you’re pointing at me are and reintroduce ourselves.” Seeing their hesitance, you quickly assured them in a more cheerful tone. “I promise that I won’t hurt a single soul, I’m as pacifist as they come.”

Surprisingly, the stocky redheaded twins had lowered their sticks and the bushy haired girl, albeit too subtly for the other to notice, looked as if she was genuinely contemplating it. The others, especially a gangly boy and a fierce looking girl, looked at them incredulously. Despite being at the receiving end of power with limits that were unknown to you, you understood their expressions. You had given the Doctor that same look many times before when you had guns aimed at your heads and he had lowered his defenses. 

“What are you doing?! This girl just apparated into a house with the anti-apparition charm while we are in the middle of a bloody war? Have you gone mental!” The youngest ginger had screeched, making you cringe at how shrill her voice got. She suddenly marched over to where you stood and jabbed her stick into your chest, shoving Scar Boy out of the way in the process. 

“I don’t care that you claim to be a pacifist. You could be a damned deatheater for all we care!” Oh, she was positively seething. This wasn’t good, the last time you had someone confront you in this manner, you were shot by an angry Austrian soldier during the First World War. You stiffened as you quickly stepped backwards several steps, you were very keen on not getting injured again, especially by a weapon that radiated intense energy. She followed you until your back hit the wall, jabbing you with that stick again.

“Ginny, lower your wand and step down,” one of the twins demanded, quickly striding over with large steps and putting his hand on her shoulder, “she seems like she’s telling the truth.” Unfortunately, this only seemed to rile her up even more. 

Going as red in the face as her hair was, she raised her wand and started growling out words that you could barely decipher in her muddled angry speech (Latin maybe?). If humans could froth at the mouth like rabid animals could, you’d imagine her mouth would be a waterfall by now. 

In the middle of her ramblings, the bushy haired girl aimed the stick, which you now knew was peculiarly called a wand, and clearly said “expelliarmus.” Ginny’s wand flew out of her hands and landed in the hands of the girl that had saved you from Ginny’s unbridled rage. Ginny looked back at the older girl furiously as the bushy haired girl (you really needed their names, you felt guilty for referring to them by their physical features) calmly looked at you. 

“I believe you. I’m not sure as to why I do, but you seem genuinely confused. Are you a muggle? If so, how did you get here if you can’t use magic, that’s impossible. Although, you being a muggle would make sense due to you not knowing who You-Know-Who was.” She broke off into a bout of confused mumbles, her eyebrows crinkling together and her eyes unsettlingly boring into your soul. 

“Uh, as grateful as I am to you for saving me from whatever she was about to do to me, this entire interaction has brought up more questions than answers, and I do not like being in the dark on what’s happening. Let’s all just calm down and talk it out, yeah? It’s always nice to get to know someone before you hate them. I’ll tell you what, you have my full permission to imprison me if I make one wrong move.”

The magic users lowered their wands and impatiently waited for you to go on. You grinned, happy to finally make some progress in stifling your crippling curiosity, and sat down on the floor with your legs crossed over one another. They slowly followed suit, with the exception of a fuming Ginny who stood squinting at you with suspicion.

“Oh thank the stars we’re finally making some progress, humans can be so edgy sometimes. Always jumping to conclusions before fully knowing each aspect of the situation. Anyways, I was thinking that we could each take turns asking questions. You have to answer honestly, but if you’re not comfortable with the question, you may skip it. You can go first.”

They looked at each other, silently asking what question should be asked first. After several moments of you looking expectantly at them, the bushy haired girl finally asked a question. “Who are you? You called us ‘humans’ and your… general mannerisms are very unusual. Are you even human?”

Chuckling slightly, you said “you remind me of an old friend, Sherlock Holmes. Good ol’ Shirley could notice a single hair out of place on a murder suspect and correctly deduce that the suspect was guilty. Slightly annoying at times, but immensely useful in crime solving. Anyways like I said before, my name is the Professor and I’m here because there is something wrong. Spot on with the not being human part, by the way, I’m from the planet Gallifrey.”

Judging by the way they all stared at you, they did not believe a single word you said. You understood, of course, you had been the same when the Doctor found you after years of thinking you were the last of your kind. Even Ginny had slightly dropped the angry act and looked at you with more confusion. Before you knew it, a slew of questions had been thrown at you.

“How could you have known Sherlock Holmes? He died hundreds of years ago!” 

“So you’re an alien?”

“If you’re who you say you are, then why do you look human?”

“What’s your real name? It can’t just be ‘Professor.’”

Quickly holding up a hand to stop their questions, you shot them a pointed look. “Remember what I said about taking turns asking questions? It’s my turn. Since I have introduced myself for the third time now, it’s only fair that you give me your names. It’d be nice to put a name to a face.”

Their eyes widened comically as they realized that they haven’t introduced themselves yet. Going around the half circle they had formed in front of you, you found out that Scar Boy was Harry Potter, the bushy haired girl was Hermione Granger, the gangly boy was Ron Weasley, and the twins were Fred and George Weasley. Humming to yourself, you thought that you probably should’ve realized that the gingers, not just the twins, were all siblings. It must’ve slipped your mind when you were getting threatened. Satisfied with being properly introduced, you gestured for them to continue with their question. After a couple more “getting to know you” questions, you decided that everything had calmed down enough for you to finally start asking what you considered the more important questions.

“What did you mean when you said that there was a war going on? Last time I checked, the last war the United Kingdom was involved in at this point in time was the Gulf War.”

They all looked at each other uneasily. “You really don’t know that there is a war going on? We are in the middle of the Second Wizarding War, the Dark Lord is threatening the lives of all wizards and muggles that are not on his side,” Ron soberly stated, “he is extremely dangerous and is one of the most powerful wizards in existence.” So you were dealing with wizards and witches. You didn’t even know that magic existed, let alone there were people that could control said magic. This would explain why you felt immense power coming from the wands they were pointing at you earlier. This “dark lord” was a major force to be reckoned with.

“Alrighty then, is there any way I could get in contact with Voldemort? He is probably the disturbance that this old gal,” you patted the vortex manipulator on your wrist, “sensed.”

“Why would you want to talk to the Dark Lord! Are you mental?”

“Well, you see, the disturbances that I pick up are all of extraterrestrial origin, so it is possible that the Dark Lord somehow came into contact with something or someone intergalactic. Tell me all you know about him.”


	2. I Solemnly Swear to Tell the Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Mrs. Weasley appeared!

As they told you everything you knew, the wheels in your mind churned as you tried to figure out what’s going on here. It did not help that you knew nothing about the wizarding world, so you kept asking questions when certain subjects came up (“What’s Hogwarts?” “So you’re telling me that there’s a spell to kill someone instantly and one that makes them feel like they’re getting stabbed thousands of times over? Shouldn’t that be illegal? Is it illegal?”) that prolonged the discussion further. It wasn’t until someone knocked on the door after what seemed like about an hour that the conversation ended. The door swung open and revealed the person behind it. She was a short, plump woman with motherly features and ginger hair, potentially another Weasley. 

Her eyes made their way around the teenagers sitting on the floor and landed on you. You watched as her hand slowly made its way into her pocket, most likely reaching for her wand. Seeing this, both of the twins stood up and quickly tried to convince their mother that you were just a friend from Hogwarts. Feeling that lying would just dig you an early grave given the tense situation, you stood up and put on the most non-threatening expression and posture you could. 

“Hello there, I’m assuming that you’re Mrs. Weasley, lovely to meet you. I’m the Professor, and before you ask, it’s just the Professor, nothing after it. I’m here because there is something not from Earth potentially aiding this Voldemort fellow in his genocide.” She, much like her daughter, eyed you suspiciously. Clearly, she didn’t trust you, and you couldn’t blame her.

She took out her wand, pointed it at you, and told you to follow her downstairs. Obediently following her, you descended the grandiose staircase. A sudden shrieking coming from one of the portraits on the wall shouted at you as you walked past it, making you jump.

“FIRST MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE, AND NOW THIS THING? IT’S NOT EVEN HUMAN. I DEMAND THAT IT LEAVES MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT.” 

The people downstairs, hearing the portrait screaming about someone not being human, rushed up the staircase, all with their wands out. They stopped dead in their tracks seeing you, a short young looking girl dressed in very peculiar clothing, standing with your back against the wall staring at the portrait of the old woman with a wary expression. 

“What could you possibly mean mother? Of course she’s human, it’s impossible to be anything else,” an older man with ragged black hair stated while eyeing you down, “she looks human.”

“I was about to take this girl,” spat Mrs. Weasley, “downstairs so we can brew a veritaserum potion. I believe that she’s a spy, how else could she have found this house?”

The group of adults nodded in sudden understanding and turned around to walk back down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley’s wand jabbed you in the back as you hesitated to follow them. After reaching the kitchen, you were forced into a chair in the corner of the room with your hands bound together by a strange spell that summoned ropes around your wrists. Watching as a man with an eye on his eyepatch and a man with a single gold hoop earring moved around a cauldron with grace, adding in several different ingredients and stirring furiously. Finally, they poured a little bit of the contraption into a glass and walked up to you.

You raised an eyebrow at the smidgen that was in the potion, surely it couldn’t be that strong to humans, could it? They thrust the glass to your mouth and told you to swallow. Deciding that it was best to do as they said, you did. And so the questioning began.

“Who are you?”

“I am the Professor. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Well, Professor, you hardly look old enough to be out of secondary school, let alone being a professor.”

“I am not a professor, that’s just my name.”

“Mrs. Walburga Black’s portrait said that you weren’t human, was that true?”

“Yes, I am from the planet Gallifrey and I’m a Time Lord, well technically Time Lady, but I prefer Time Lord, makes me sound more important. I, along with another, are the last of our kind.” A shocked silence filled the room, the veritaserum potion never allowed a lie to be told. After some bickering between the two wizards that had brewed the potion, they concluded that they must have brewed it wrong and attempted to brew a new batch. About half an hour later after they were sure that they had the correct ingredients and method, they returned and made you drink the liquid once more. Asking the same questions, they received the same answers from you.

“If you’re really an alien, then why do you look exactly like a human?”

You grinned, “oh, I do love a good anatomy lesson, it never gets old. For starters, since my species was around since the beginning of time itself, humans look like Time Lords. Four symmetrical limbs sprouting out of a centralized trunk seems to be the most practical mutation in superior beings on planets with similar gravity that Gallifrey had. Internally, it’s a whole ‘nother story.

“I have two hearts, a respiratory bypass that allows me to go without oxygen for far longer than what humans could do, we have more hemispheres in our brains, enhanced senses, low grade telepathy when contact is made close to the brain, and a triple stranded helix DNA. We Time Lords are truly the superior beings compared to humans. There are more things that make us different, but that would eat up time that we do not have.”

“Is there a reason that your species has more than what a human has?”

“Gallifreyans have a special way to… continue after death. Sort of like respawning in a video game. Our double hearts and triple stranded DNA allows us to resume our lifetimes after we have been fatally injured. We call it regeneration. It changes every single cell in our body, basically making us reborn again. Everything changes, our appearance, personality, preferences, everything. Very painful and not very pleasant.”

“So your species is immortal then.”

“No, we are limited to twelve regenerations. Though, there have been Gallifreyans that have lived for thousands of years on a single regeneration.”

“Why are you on Earth if you speak so highly of Gallifrey? Is there a reason you’re here? How did you get here?”

“I was brought here because the TARDIS sensed a disturbance in the timeline, I believe that something alien is helping Volde-” You were rudely cut off by Eyepatch Man’s hand slapping itself over your mouth. It seems that the mention of Voldemort’s name was a touchy subject for them, though you don’t know why.

“You shall not say his name.” He held his hand over your mouth for a while, as if ensuring that you were not going to say his name again. His massive hand looked like it could grab your entire face, which added to his intimidating aura. You would’ve licked his hand to get him away from you, but you value this regeneration too much for you to throw it away. That, and he was incredibly musty smelling, so he probably would’ve had a very unpleasant taste. After about five minutes of tense silence around the room, he removed his hand.

“Are you a deatheater?”

“No, I didn’t even know that magic existed until Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, Monica, Joey, and Chandler- you’ll understand that in a few years- over there told me about it. Vol- er, the Dark Lord seems like a very dangerous person, and he appears to be in contact with something or someone extraterrestrial aiding him with his agenda. I’m here to stop whatever’s helping him.”

The witches and wizards looked at each other, silently communicating what they should do about you. Walking out of the room with intent, Eyepatch man gestured for everyone to follow him. The younger magic users tried to follow them, but they were stopped by Mrs. Weasley. Apparently, they were too young for “Order affairs.”

After a long awkward silence, one of the twins, Fred, spoke up, “so, telepathy? Can you read our minds right now? What am I thinking about right now?”

“Well, I can read minds, but I said low-grade telepathy. I can only see your memories when I am making direct contact with you, Time Lords can only do so much.”

“Well, can you read our minds right now?”

“I can, but I’m not sure how much they,” you jutted your chin towards the door the others left through, “would like it.”

“What they don’t know can’t hurt them. Plus, you have my full permission to probe my mind.” George said suggestively.

You bit your lip in thought. Was proving that you are telepathic worth potentially being killed? You did like this regeneration so far, your last regeneration was very eccentric and annoying while this one was far more mellow. On the other hand, George did have a point, what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.

Finally making a decision, you said “fine, but we need to be quick. Come over here and untie me.”


	3. Telepathy & Introductions & Fights, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through George's memories and he sees yours. You also meet the Order properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: description of drowning/death, slightly graphic description of fighting/injury, cussing

Previously on "The Professor and the Order of the Phoenix:"

You bit your lip in thought. Was proving that you are telepathic worth potentially being killed? You did like this regeneration so far, your last regeneration was very eccentric and annoying while this one was far more mellow. On the other hand, George did have a point, what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.

Finally making a decision, you said “fine, but we need to be quick. Come over here and untie me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He obeyed, untying you and allowing you to put your fingers on each side of his head. “Alright, now close your eyes. If there’s something you don’t want me to see, just imagine a closed door around that memory. Sorry in advance, by the way, this feels really weird and invasive.”

You closed your eyes and focused on the brainwaves of the ginger in front of you. You saw a flurry of happy memories; him and Fred going from hating each other as infants until they both found enjoyment in stealing cookies from the cookie jar together, them receiving their acceptance letter to Hogwarts, them being sorted into Gryffindor, them wreaking havoc in Hogwarts with their pranks, them playing a strange sport on broomsticks. You found it very sweet that every happy memory included his twin. 

Despite the happy memories, there were also unhappy memories. A large majority of them took place in the last few years. You saw a giant snake slithering through the halls of an ancient building, you felt the frustration that came with the twins’ family not supporting their dream of opening a joke shop, you saw a young man dressed in yellow being held by his father and Harry as they both cried over his death, you felt the sadness and desperation that came with being a child during a war. You felt your hearts break for him; this kind, loving boy has gone through so much in such little time, it wasn’t fair. You could relate to him, in a way. The majority of your formative years were tainted by war and death, it wasn’t pleasant seeing close friends and family die in front of your very eyes. You were determined to preserve humanity and wizardkind. They will not end up like the Time Lords. 

From the other point of view, George saw about a hundred years worth of your memories. He saw you as a child watching your parents shower your siblings with love and attention while you were tossed aside, he related to the pain of your family not being supportive of your ambitious dreams. He saw an older man, who he guessed was your father, put something on your wrist in a hurry as he heard both robotic and humanlike voices screaming outside. He felt your desperation as a giant cylindrical metal object burst through the door as your father quickly pressed a few buttons on the watch-like object on your wrist. He watched as you adapted to your new surroundings on Earth. He smelt the salty air of the open sea and felt the wind blowing through your hair as you cheerfully sang sea shanties with others on a pirate ship. He saw as you died for the first time after several decades of living on the sea, he felt the effects of starvation and the grief of the people you were slowly starting to reclaim as family died due to it. He felt the relief of seeing another ship sailing towards you, the sole survivor of your fleet, and then the horror after seeing it was a rivaling ship. 

He felt as you died for the first time, the heavy stones tethered to your feet drug you deeper and deeper through the salty water as your weak body flailed about. The increasing pressure of the water on your body slowly became unbearable as you were drug deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. Your respiratory bypass was slowly starting to fail you as water rushed into your gaping mouth and into your stomach and lungs. It burns, oh Merlin it burns make it stop make it stop make it sto- There was suddenly more burning as he felt every cell in your body morph and becoming engulfed in a powerful, bright energy that left everything scorching. The dark sea around you lit up as you screamed, feeling the painful effects of regeneration take hold of your weak bony form. He felt you slowly losing consciousness as the surrounding water was suddenly pushed out of the area as he heard a strange whooshing sound echo throughout the area and felt your body being pulled into safety. That’s when he felt the tendrils that had snaked its way through his brain leaving. 

Opening your eyes, you slowly removed your hands and watched as George’s own brown orbs opened wide. He stared back at you, flabbergasted, with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He was shaking slightly.

Confused at his expression and assuming that it was because the feeling of someone probing your memories felt very violating, you sighed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. That was way too invasive and-”

“How were you a pirate?”

You looked at him with your own surprised expression. How could he have seen your memories? That was basically imposs- wait. You had never shared a telepathic bond, even if it was a temporary one, with a human before, so you supposed that you weren’t familiar with telepathy between a Time Lord and a human. 

“Uh, yes I was. Listen, I’ll explain everything you saw that you feel comfortable asking about after you tie me back up. We don’t know when they’ll be back.”

After the boy had tied your wrists back up, you started to explain.

“Yes, I was a pirate for a few decades in the West Indies when I still had my first face. Er- just how much did you see?”

The others looked at him incredulously as he hesitantly looked at you and explained what he saw. Paling, you quickly and profusely apologized. No one should be subjected to the memories of a Time Lord, especially of a regeneration. It was just something humans couldn’t possibly comprehend and shouldn’t live through, regeneration was hell and no one should have to feel that pain. In the middle of your apology, the adult magic users came back into the room, with some looking stern and others looking at you with slight relief. A woman with bubblegum pink hair swiftly came over to untie you with a gentle smile as you looked at her gratefully. You rubbed your wrists, faking that you had been tied up the entire time. 

“We have decided that any help against You-Know-Who would be greatly appreciated.”

“Alrighty then! I suggest that we get to work as soon as we can after we are properly introduced. I’ll start, my name is the Professor, nothing more, nothing less. I’m a time lord and from the planet Gallifrey, which makes me an alien. Your turn.”

“Name’s Sirius Black, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Ah, like the star? Beautiful thing, especially when it was first formed. What a sight that was!”

He let out a barking laugh. “Damn right, it’s the best star! I’m named after it after all.”

The tall blonde with scars slashing across his face rolled his eyes. “Sorry for him, he’s always been like that,” Sirius playfully shoved him, “I'm Remus Lupin.”

You sensed something that was off about Remus and was about to ask him about it when the bubblegum pink haired girl jumped in with her own introduction, as if anticipating your question. “I’m Nymphadora Tonks, but please just call me Tonks. I’ve gotta say, you are an incredibly fascinating creature. An alien, never thought I’d meet one.” 

You watched with eyes full of amazement as the ends of her hair gradually turned into a light purple color. “How did your hair color change? Is it a type of magic?”

Her hair took on hints of lime. “Oh, it’s not a type of magic that can be learned, I was born with the ability to change my physical features at will. I’m what’s called a metamorphmagus.”

She changed her mouth into a duck’s bill and watched you whip out your sonic screwdriver in a swift movement. Looking at her with excited eyes, you explained the extent of what your sonic could do.

“Tonks, my dear, it seems that my anatomy isn’t the only fascinating thing in this room. Would you mind if I scanned you? It won’t hurt, it will just show me the genes that allow you to change your appearance.”

After hesitantly giving her permission, you flipped a switch on your sonic and scanned her with it’s blue light. You squinted at the small screen built into the sonic. The others watched in curiosity and confusion.

“How peculiar, it seems that your MC1R gene, that’s responsible for pigmentation in hair and skin, and your cell division and apoptosis rates, that’s how your cells replicate and destroy each other, fluctuate at varying levels. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“And is that bad?” 

“No, not at all. In fact, you’re in perfect health!”

Eyepatch man looked at you with apprehensiveness. “My name’s Alastor Moody, but everyone calls me Mad-Eye.”

“May I ask how the prosthetic eye works? Can you see out of it? Human technology hasn’t reached that level of complexity yet.”

“...Yes, I can see out of it.”

“Not the talkative type are ya?”

Mad-Eye responded only with a simple grunt, leaving the room shrouded with an awkward silence. Taking initiative, the tall man with the single gold earring calmly stepped forward.

“I am Kingsley Shacklebolt,” his deep voice shocked you, “pleasure to meet you.”

“And you as well, I-”

Before you could complement his voice, Mrs. Weasley interrupted you. She looked slightly anxious.

“Professor, I’d like to apologize.”

“Whatever for, Mrs. Weasley? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’d like to apologize for threatening you earlier, in the bedroom.”

“Mrs. Weasley,” you chuckled, “I understand completely. You are in the middle of a war, you didn’t know who I was, and I was talking to your children. I understand what it’s like to be in a war. You were scared for your children’s lives.”

She slumped slightly in relief and gave you a motherly smile. “You can call me Molly, dear.”

“How could you possibly understand what being in a war is like,” scoffed Mad-Eye, “you look to be hardly sixteen years old and you didn’t know what magic is. Knowing what war is like is impossible to comprehend at your age. You’re a child.”

You clenched your fists in anger. Stomping up to Mad-Eye, you stopped just shy of shoving him over, instead choosing to jab your finger into his chest and looking up at him angrily. 

“You have absolutely no right to tell me what I have and what I haven’t experienced. I have seen more than your small brain could possibly comprehend! I lived through a war that completely decimated my species and planet, in fact I lived for almost fifty years believing that I was the last of my species. Do you have any idea how lonely that was? Believing that you’re truly alone in the universe?”

He glared back at you before grabbing your finger and pushing your hand to the side. 

“Your uppity attitude will not get your far in life child. Just because you aren’t human doesn’t make you better than any one of us.”

“Do not call me a fucking child,” you seethed, “I am 179 years old. You are practically a fetus compared to me, Mad-Eye.”

“I will call you what I like, child. You will not speak to me in such a way.”

You saw red. Did he not comprehend a word you just said? Was he that daft? You reared your fist back and swung as hard as you could. You were determined to make the rest of his face even more fucked up than it already is. Your fist connected with his cheekbone as you felt a crack and pain exploded in your knuckles. However that did not stop you as you reared your fist back again, this time aiming for his already misshapen nose. He reached up and caught your fist, pulled out his wand and pointed it at your chest. 

“Flipendo.”

Before you knew it, you were flying across the room. As your back collided against the wall, the air was knocked out of your lungs and you felt something crack in your ribcage. Your vision flashes white as you feel your head crack against the wall before the effects of gravity take hold on your body and pull you to the floor. Not wasting any time, you painfully stood back up with a wince and sprinted towards Mad-Eye.

Before Mad-Eye could use another spell on you, Kingsley and Tonks pulled him back while taking his wand out of his hand. You felt someone pulling you back as well, but that did not phase you as you glared at Mad-Eye with a hatred that you haven’t felt since the Time War.

Whoever was holding you back pulled you into a different room and sat you gently on the couch. Looking up at them, you realized that Sirius was probably the one that drug you back while Mrs. Weasley followed before ushering the younger members of the Order back into the kitchen. 

“‘M fine. I’ve had worse.”

“You’re clearly not fine, you can barely breathe right. Just let us help you.”

“Unless you have a healing spell you could use, you can’t fix broken ribs.”

Sirius gave you a smug look. 

“...You have a spell for that don’t you? Stars, I’m stupid.”

“I wouldn’t call it stupid, just maybe slightly concussed.”

“Alright,” Mrs. Weasley puffed out, “that’s enough banter. You need to be healed.”

Pointing her wand at your chest, she murmured out “episkey.” A comforting warmth spread throughout your chest as you felt the grinding of your ribs being set back into place. Doing the same thing to your knuckles and head, you felt rejuvenated. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” you smiled, “now, I believe we have some discussing to do regarding You-Know-Who. If we could gather the Order again-”

“No, you need to rest.”

“Mrs. Weasley, all due respect, this is not something we can afford to hold off any longer. I’d like to get to work as soon as possible.”

“Professor,” Sirius deadpanned, “you just got slammed into the wall. You need to rest.”

“Oh please, I’ve had worse done to me.”

“Like what?”

“Like getting shot, drowning, and having every cell in my body being remodeled. So, in short, being flown across the room is definitely something I can easily walk off.”

“...She has a point there, Molly.”

She stared at you for a few moments before sighing angrily and leaving to retrieve the rest of the Order. Leaving you with Sirius.

“So… when’d you get shot?”

“World War One, pissed off an Austrian soldier. Another time in the southern US when I accidentally ended up in someone’s bedroom.”

“Are you serious?”

“No, I believe that’s your name. I’m the Professor.”

“Real bold to use my own joke against me.”

“How would I know it was ‘your joke’ if I haven’t heard it before?”

“...Touche, Martian.”

“I'm not from Mars. I literally told you I was from Gallifrey. Twice.”

“You did? I don’t recall.”

“Are you serious?”

He grinned wickedly. 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!”

“Oh my stars, I really just walked right into that didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you kinda did Martian.”

“Sirius, I swear to all things you find holy, if you call me a Martian one more time-”

You were interrupted as the members of the Order flooded into the room, all taking seats in the multitude of furniture that resided in the living room. You noticed that Mad-Eye was giving you a warning look as you started to speak, clasping your hands together in front of you on your lap.

“Alright, let’s stop dilly dallying and get to work. Tell me, have you noticed that You-Know-Who pulling off something that isn’t quite possible by human or magic standards?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly longer than what I was expecting, I kinda got carried away oops! Consider it a little present from me to you for my birthday. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to attempt to update every 3 days, but I'm not 100% that each chapter is going to be out on time because school is starting to get intense in terms of workload, so I'm sorry in advance if some chapters come out late.


	4. Late Night Conversations Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what's helping Voldy Moldy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight panic attack, very very slight self harm

Previously on "The Professor and the Order of the Phoenix":

You were interrupted as the members of the Order flooded into the room, all taking seats in the multitude of furniture that resided in the living room. You noticed that Mad-Eye was giving you a warning look as you started to speak, clasping your hands together in front of you on your lap.

“Alright, let’s stop dilly dallying and get to work. Tell me, have you noticed that You-Know-Who pulling off something that isn’t quite possible by human or magic standards?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gaining power exponentially at great speed. Recently, he has found a spell that disintegrates whomever it touches to dust. There isn’t a spell like it in the wizarding world,” Kingsley stated, “he’s found a new killing curse.”

It seemed that Kingsley would be your go-to-guy for information regarding Voldemort. Out of everyone in the room, he seemed to know the most about Voldemort’s power and radiated an air of calm authority. 

“Disintegrate? Do you know the incantation?”

“No one has heard him say anything when this spell is used. The only thing that is seen when the spell is cast is a bright beam of light and a strange noise.”

“Interesting, is there any possibility that you have some of the remains? I might be able to find out what causes disintegration.”

“Unfortunately, we do not.”  
“Has anyone seen what casts the spell?”

“Yes, only one person has survived to tell the tale. She reported watching from a cupboard as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cast the silencing charm on a large, cylindrical object wrapped in a dark cloak before he ordered it to kill her brother. The spell was shot out of a metal, stalk-like object. After the deed was done, they disapparated out of the area.”

Eyes wide with fear, you felt like you were drenched in ice water. You knew exactly what this thing was. It was a dalek. Your breathing picked up as you felt your twin hearts beating out of your chest. Why did it have to be daleks? Those heartless machines will stop at nothing to kill everything in its path. They caused the destruction of Gallifrey and all known Time Lords. They go through planets leaving trails of death and destruction and-

You were snapped out of your trance as you felt someone put a gentle hand on your back. Looking to the side, you saw Sirius giving you a worried look as he started rubbing your back in small comforting circles before you looked around the room at the rest of the Order. They all looked at least slightly concerned, but mostly confused as to why you almost had a panic attack. Looking back down at your hands, you focused on steading your breathing and pinched the skin on your wrist to try to ground yourself. 

Swallowing thickly, you spoke up with a shaky voice without looking back up at them. “I-I know what that thing is. It’s a dalek.” 

“What’s that,” Sirius asked gently, still rubbing soothing circles on your back, “Is it an alien?”

“Yes… yes, it’s an alien. They’re ruthless, unforgiving killing machines that will stop at nothing to kill anything that’s not a dalek. They leave a trail of death and destruction wherever they go. They killed my family and the rest of my species. They’re one of the most dangerous, if not the most dangerous, creatures in the universe.”

Silence engulfed the room for the umteenth time that day as they processed your words. Sirius’ hand stuttered to a stop and came to a rest on your back as soon as you said that they were one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe. You understand, of course. It had only been about a few months since you found out that the daleks survived the Time War, and you had gotten quite the shock seeing the species that easily killed your people.

“Is that the thing I saw when you used your mind powers?”

“It’s called telepathy, George, and yes it was. They aren’t a force to be reckoned with; I’m sure you all are at least aware of the extent of a dalek’s power given that one girl’s report.”

“Is there any way we can kill it?”

“To put it shortly, they are basically an unsubtle trojan horse; their real form is inside the metal casings. Their armor is extremely hard to penetrate, so our best bet would be to somehow disorient it.”

Slapping your knees, you pushed yourself off the couch and walked over to the window, standing with your hands tightly clasped behind your back to steady your shaking hands. The stars looked back at you, twinkling in the night sky. You needed to be like a star, a light in the darkness for all of wizardkind. You needed to be their hope, their savior. You needed to drive away the darkness.

“...I suppose it’s getting too late to continue our discussion. Humans need between seven and nine hours of sleep a day to function correctly and efficiently,” you attempted to say in a cheerful voice, “so off you go.”

There was a shuffling of feet as they all walked off to their respective beds, some of them wishing others a goodnight. After a few moments, you didn’t hear anyone moving in or out of the room, so you turned around only to see three curious pairs of eyes peering at you: Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

“...You need to go to sleep, human teenagers need more sleep than adults to function.”

“We’re used to not getting enough sleep,” Harry reasoned, “plus, you don’t have anywhere to sleep.”

“Time Lords only need about an hour of sleep a night. Do not worry about me and just go to bed.”

“No,” Hermione said, “you’re clearly struggling. A goodnight’s sleep would really help you work out your thoughts.” 

“I said to not worry about me, I can work out my thoughts myself. Superior mind, remember?” You smirked, playfully tapping your temple.

They deadpanned at you, causing you to sigh. “Seriously, I’m fine. I’ve worked things out on my own for long enough to be good at getting myself and others out of situations. I just need a few hours to myself to figure out what I could do to help you all… Is there any chance you three can show me to the roof? I tend to do my best planning under the stars.”

They all exchanged looks before leading you to the staircase that you came down earlier that day. Reaching the top, Harry looked at the group with a finger to his lips and gestured to Mrs. Walburga Black’s covered portrait. You thought you’d hear her screeching at you again for being an alien, but only silence met you. Ron grabbed your upper arm and drugged you away from the portrait in a hurry. Walking through the hallway for a little while longer, they sharply turned a corner and walked up more stairs to a door. 

Finally reaching the roof, you looked around. It looked exactly like a roof you would find in any other part of London. It was the antinomy of the inside of the house with it being encased with concrete walls that came up to the middle of your torso and would be completely barren if it weren’t for the door. You walked over to the edge and leaned your body against the wall. 

“Beautiful out here isn’t it.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“You should see the stars up close. I might take you to see them once this is all over.”

There was silence as they walked over to the edge and leaned against it. The light traffic of the cars below provided a comfortable silence as you four peered up at the stars. 

“...I like to imagine that whenever I look up at the stars, no matter where or when I am, beings on other planets are looking back at me. It helps me feel less alone in the universe. In fact, the Doctor and Rose are probably looking down at the Earth as we speak.”

“Who’s the Doctor?”

“He’s the only other surviving Time Lord. Friend to many, enemy to thousands more. Rose is our companion that accompanies us. She’s really compassionate.”

“You and the Doctor, are you two… y’know…”

“Ronald, you can’t just ask people about their relationships! Especially since you hardly know her.”

“Oi, not my fault that I’m curious. Since they’re the last of their kind, I just thought that it was sort of an Adam and Eve situation.”

“How do you even know about Adam and Eve?”

“Muggle studies covers it in the religion unit.”

You started cackling at their bickering and the thought of you and the Doctor together. You loved him, yes, but not in that way. The others looked at you with amused expressions before laughing themselves. Your joy is contagious, it seems.

You continued to laugh for a little while longer before you calmed down. You gleefully sighed before wiping at the tears that had formed in your eyes.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed like that. You two argue like an old married couple!” Ron and Hermione blushed slightly and looked anywhere but at the other. Oh, did they fancy each other? 

“To answer your question, no, the Doctor and I don’t fancy each other. Our relationship is more familial than romantic, he’s like a father figure to me in a way. If we were together, it would kinda be gross since we’d have about a 720 year age gap. It’d be like a 90 year old human courting a 17 year old human. Besides, I already have someone I fancy.”

You sat down on the cold concrete and leaned your head against the wall, making yourself comfortable for the long night of contemplating how you could help these people. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed you.

“How old are you again?” Ron asked.

“179 years old. Why?”

“I’m just thinking about all of the birthdays you’ve lived through. 179,” he breathed out, “imagine all the presents and the dinners!”

You chuckled at that. “Gallifreyans usually didn’t celebrate their birth every year, it was seen as egocentric and self-centered if we celebrated every year due to our extended lifespans. We do celebrate every decade though. I usually like to take some time to myself and relax for once. My lifestyle living on the TARDIS is very hectic, doesn’t really give me any time to rest.”

“What’s a TARDIS?”

“It stands for ‘Time and Relative Dimensions in Space’. The Time Lords used them to travel through space, time, and even to other dimensions. It’s basically a mix of a time machine and a spaceship. Our TARDIS is the last in the universe.”

“So you can travel anywhere you’d like?” Harry spoke up with interest, “can you alter the past?”

“Unfortunately, I cannot alter the past, it ends up very ugly and is a massive pain to fix. There are certain events that are called ‘fixed points in time’. They are events that, under no circumstances, cannot be changed; it messes up the time-space continuum if someone alters a fixed point. Examples of a fixed point include deaths, wars, introductions, et cetera. I can only go to the past to preserve the future.”

Harry slumped his shoulders and looked up to the sky with a wistful sigh. Was there someone that he wanted to save? Maybe he wanted to prevent the Second Wizarding War from happening? 

“It’s alright, Harry.” Hermione murmured reassuringly, “I’m sure that your parents are proud of who you’ve become.”

“I know. I’d just like to meet them just once.”

“...I might be able to arrange that. As long as you don’t come into contact with your younger self or tell them that you’re their son, you’d be able to meet them. Though, you’d probably have to find a way to bump into them ‘randomly’.”

His head whipped around to look at you. His eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears as his mouth opened and closed, probably having a hard time forming words. “Yo-you’d really do that?”

“Of course I would, Harry. If George’s memories are anything to go by comparison wise, you’ve been through so much at such a young age and received little reward. You deserve something good to happen to you.”

Without warning, he launched himself at you. He wrapped his long arms around your shoulders and burrowed his head into your neck as he started to sob. You haven’t been hugged for so long, so you didn’t quite know what to do, so you settled for awkwardly patting his back. You wouldn’t call yourself the most affectionate person, you didn’t like it when people touch you if you weren’t intimate. However, you made an exception for Harry. Just this once.

After a few moments of the hug, he pulled back and wiped his tears. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Harry, it’s okay to show emotion. I’ve lived long enough to learn that bottling them up is disastrous.”

He sat back down in his original seat and resumed staring at the stars. Breathing in the crisp night air, you let your body relax for the first time that day. The silence between the four of you was comfortable. That was until Ron decided to speak up. 

“So, when you said you fancied someone, who is it? Tell us about him.”

“Ronald,” Hermione sighed, “for the second time, you can’t just go on asking people about their relationships.”

“Oh, it’s alright Hermione. I really don’t mind. And that ‘he’ is a she. Her name is Marisol.”

“Well, tell us about her. How’d you meet?”

“You’re gonna have to get comfortable because it’s a long story. I met her a couple of weeks ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already got the next chapter written, but I sorta got a lil too excited (It's about 2-3/4 the size of this entire book, oops!). I'll probably get it out to yall in the next day or two.
> 
> Thank you all for the positive responses to this, it's really fueling my drive to write : )


	5. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is a flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-deprecation, profanity, very brief description of violence, attempted sexual assault (not towards reader, very brief mention)
> 
> If you can identify the reference I've made in the chapter, brownie points to you! (hint: it's from an adult cartoon, answer in End Notes)

Previously on "The Professor and the Order of the Phoenix":

“Well, tell us about her. How’d you meet?”

“You’re gonna have to get comfortable because it’s a long story. I met her a couple of weeks ago.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wiping your face clean of the alien sludge, you turned to the stunning girl who’s life you just saved: Marisol Ortiz. Her clothes and hair were slick with the goo, but that did not take away from her natural beauty. She studied you for a moment, her analytical dark brown eyes boring into your very being before she broke into a breathtaking smile. You felt your twin hearts skip a beat as you took in her beauty, you already loved everything about her despite knowing her for only a few days. 

Her laugh rang out like church bells across the damp basement as she looked at you with glee. God, it was like music to your ears. It was a silly sounding laugh, but it was easily the most angelic sound you’ve ever heard. You longed to hear more of it. Her eyes crinkled at the edges as she grinned at you, showing off her slightly crooked white teeth. If you could, you would take a picture of her in this exact moment and hang it in the Louvre in replacement of the Mona Lisa. She was truly a masterpiece that would rake in crowds upon crowds of people seeking to gaze upon her beauty. 

You grinned back at her as your own laugh mixed with hers like a perfect symphony. She reached out and interlaced her fingers with yours as she spun you both in circles around the room. Even though you both occasionally slipped on the slurry of alien strewn across the floor, it only added to your fun as you slipped and slid about the room. It was one of the rare instances you felt all of your troubles wash away and you felt truly infinite in the universe. You wanted to relive this moment for an eternity. 

Like a record screech interrupting your favorite song just as it was getting to the good part, you heard someone clearing their throat. Quickly whipping around and almost slipping in the process, you pushed Marisol slightly behind you as you looked around for whoever made the damned noise that ruined the moment. As your eyes landed on a familiar pair, the Doctor and Rose. They were standing looking at both of you like you both had grown two heads. Your body slumped in relief and you turned to Marisol. 

“Marisol, this is the Doctor and Rose. Doctor and Rose, this is Marisol. She’s been a massive help with this whole… situation. I couldn’t have done it without her.”

Her rounded face flushed slightly at your praise as she held out her hand for the Doctor to shake. He grasped her hand and shook it politely. As he and Marisol exchanged formalities, Rose looked over to you with a smug yet knowing smile, raising her eyebrows in a silent question. Your eyebrows furrowed slightly as you looked at her in confusion as you pondered what that expression meant. Was she asking you if you wanted to bring Marisol along to accompany your strange family on your adventures across the universe? Before you could further ponder what she meant in that simple, yet complex expression, Marisol timidly spoke up. 

“Really, it was no problem. I needed a little more excitement in my life and she seemed like the perfect person to share it with.”

Your face felt warm as you regarded her with a questioning gaze. Why was she making you feel like this? You have never felt this… fulfilled in your life, even after saving countless civilizations with the Doctor and Rose. Sure, those victories gave you some fulfillment, but not at the level that Marisol gave you whenever she looked at you with meaningful expressions. Interrupting the moment for the second time tonight, the Doctor bounded across the room analysing the sludge on the ground before scooping some up into a vial he pulled out of his pocket on his leather jacket.

“Poor blokes, the electromagnetic impulse on their planet was the only thing holding them together. Unfortunate, really. Anyways, I believe it’s about time that we head back to the TARDIS, she’s grumpy enough as it is because she’s been refueling for quite a while. Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.”

As the Doctor and Rose departed back up the stairs, you followed them slowly and gestured for Marisol to do the same. After walking for a short distance, you glanced over at her only to be met with her gaze. Blushing and looking back down, you continued to walk alongside her in silence until you could see the TARDIS in the distance.

“You know, I had a really fun time today. Though getting covered head to toe with alien isn’t my exact definition of fun, it was fun running around with you. I wanna get to know you more, maybe… maybe travel with you.”

“As much as I’d love to be around you more, this lifestyle of running around constantly saving people is extremely dangerous. You made me feel so many different things in the past few days that I’ve never felt and I want you around, trust me I do, but I can’t.” You stopped as you reached the doors of the TARDIS and gingerly grabbed her hands, interlacing your fingers, “I don’t want to lose you Mari.”

“Will this be the last time I’ll see you?”

“...I don’t know.”

Looking at you with sad eyes and a frown that looked unnatural on her face, she looked at you with melancholy. She slowly unlaced your fingers and placed her hands on your cheeks, leaning down to your face and closing her eyes. Tilting her head slightly, she placed her soft lips on yours. Your body felt as if it was an exploding firework as every nerve in your body convulsed and you felt weak in the knees. It felt… right.

After you got over your shock, you closed your eyes and kissed her back. Placing your hands tentatively on her waist, you leaned into her and savored the moment. Your lips felt right for each other as if they were puzzle pieces that were designed to fit together. You tasted the salty tang of her tears as she slowly pulled away, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. You two gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like hours as she cried. Reaching up, you wiped her tears away with your thumb. Leaning into your hand, she nuzzled her face and placed a sweet kiss on your palm as you continued to wipe her tears. 

You didn’t like it when she cried, you preferred it much more when she smiled. Deciding that you didn’t want your potential last memory of her to be a sad one, you grinned at her as you wrapped your arms around her waist once more. 

“You were positively brilliant, Mari. I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to accompany me. You were my shining star. Those aliens didn’t stand a chance against us, we were truly the perfect team.” 

“If we’re the ‘perfect team,’ then why can’t I come with you?”

“Darling, I-”

“Professor, I love you. I don’t understand why you won’t let me come with you, at least just let me give you my phone number.”

“...I don’t have a cell phone. Even being in contact with me would be dangerous.”

“I don’t care. You mean more to me than anything that could possibly hurt me. Plus, I’d have my big bad Professor to protect me from harm.”

She grinned at you with a watery smile as she pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her pocket. Quickly jotting down her number, she slipped it into your hand. You attempted to push it back into her hand, but she was adamant that you kept it, even if you didn’t want to put her in danger simply by being in your presence. Pocketing the slip of paper, you reached out and interlaced your fingers once more.

“Mari, darling, you know that we can’t talk to each other, it’s for your own good. I’m not sure when or even if we’d see each other again. I’ll forever cherish what we had, I won’t forget you.” Giving the back of her hand one last kiss, you hesitatingly let go of her hand and whispered “I love you, Marisol Ortiz.”

You turned around and opened the doors to the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor scrambled away from the central console where you assumed they saw the entire interaction. Turning back around to close the TARDIS doors, you felt heavy as you watched the girl who you would consider the love of your life walk away into the night. Away from you. Your fingers twitched slightly on the door as you contemplated running after and begging her to join you in the TARDIS, showering her with affection and kisses when she agreed before you completely shut that idea down. It would be far too dangerous for her and you’ve already lost too much because of your own selfish desires.

The Doctor and Rose looked at you with soft expressions as they watched you linger at the open doors for a moment before slowly sliding them closed. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before plastering a fake smile on your face. Facing them again, you noticed that the Doctor looked at you with empathy while Rose looked at you with a pity filled gaze. Your heart felt heavy as you felt your eyes sting with the familiar feeling of tears. Swiftly blinking them away, you started walking towards the bathroom.

“I’m going to be in the shower, I really don’t like having this stuff on me. It feels gross.”

As you trudged off towards the showers, Rose and the Doctor watched you leave. They had never seen you express such raw emotion, even around them. You were naturally a composed and excitable person. When they watched you two dance around in the basement, they heard you laugh like you’ve never laughed before. It was clear that Marisol meant a lot to you. It was clear that you were in love. 

When you reached the bathroom and closed the door, you finally let yourself cry. Pressing your back against the door, you slid downwards until you were sitting on the floor with your legs tucked up to your chest and your arms wrapped around them. You covered your face with your hands and sobbed freely into them as your brain processed the events of the last few days. You remembered meeting her when you scared away one of the aliens from the car she was locked in; she had been so grateful that she let you freshen yourself up at her flat. It was there that you told her that you weren’t as human as you looked and why you were currently on Earth in her time period. 

Surprisingly, she never doubted you even after you told her that you were among the last of your species. She seemed amazed at your anatomy, especially your twin hearts. The first time you allowed her to feel them felt awkward for you because you had developed a slight crush on her and the act of feeling someone’s heartbeats was something very intimate on Gallifrey. Normally, you would never even let anyone that you weren’t close to touch you. However after seeing her awe-filled and excited expression, you decided that she was worth feeling uncomfortable at another’s touch. She sat there feeling your heartbeats for a few moments before pulling away, leaving an absent feeling where her hands previously were. It was her excitement to learn and your love to teach that drew you both even closer. 

You remembered tracking down the aliens that were plaguing the city’s entire electrical grid with her. Whenever she came across something that perplexed her, her nose would scrunch up as her eyebrows pushed together in concentration and her mouth would quirk to the side. That was one of the many moments with Marisol that you felt truly enamoured by her. When you finally came up with a plan to trap the aliens in the basement of a warehouse, you remembered the triumphant look on her face as she reveled in the fact that she was going to help the people living in her city. After the aliens had exploded into goo due to being away from the electrical impulses of the grid for too long, she didn’t seem phased at all that another being’s insides was splattered all over her as she danced with you. 

Your mind wandered as you considered what might have been if you had let her join you on the TARDIS. You would’ve taken her to see your favorite nebula and admired her wonder-filled gaze at the clouds as you imagined wrapping your arm around her waist and leaning your head against her shoulder. You both would’ve sat there for an eternity just watching the nebula’s gas churn and be lit up by the chemical reactions and nearby stars just enjoying being in each other’s presence before you would’ve asked her officially to be your girlfriend. You imagined all of the time you could’ve spent cuddling with her on the couch in the library attempting to read your books but being distracted by each other’s presence. You both could’ve gotten married and maybe adopted a few kids, living a perfect life full of love and happiness.

But the reality of the situation hit you hard as you remembered that you’ll probably never see or talk to her again for her own safety. It was far too dangerous to have connections with you and the Doctor as the combination of your enemies that you made are not forces to be reckoned with. You have lost many friends because you selfishly wanted to drag them along with you on missions in hopes of crushing your loneliness. You obviously had the Doctor, but it still always felt as if a part of you was missing. You longed to find something to fill that gap, but you never succeeded until you met Marisol. You’d rather regenerate over and over again until you had no regenerations left than lose her because of your self-centered wants.

After sitting on the tiled floor for a moment longer in an attempt to ground yourself, you hauled yourself up and forced your body into the shower. The steam and the hot water droplets repeatedly pounding against your skin helped you regain control of your emotions as you gradually recovered some energy to clean the goo off from your body and hair. When you were completely clean, you turned off the faucet and reached for your towel. Drying yourself off, you threw on some fluffy pajama pants and an old long sleeve shirt as you reluctantly turned the door knob and left the sanctuary that was the bathroom, only to come face to face with the Doctor’s raised fist posed to knock on the door. As you both jumped back in surprise, the Doctor recovered from his shock and gave you a gentle smile.

“Rose and I made your favorite, we figured that you would’ve wanted to eat something before you head off to bed.”

Not leaving you any room to argue, he placed a hand on your shoulder and started to lead you towards the TARDIS’ kitchen.

“Doctor, I’m not hungry right now,” you mumbled halfheartedly. “If anything, I’m more exhausted than hungry, so please just let me go to bed. I can eat something when I wake up”

“No, you need something in that belly o’yours. It’ll make ya feel better, promise.” He said, jabbing his fingers into your sides. You instinctively flinched away from his touch as an undignified yelp left your mouth. Glaring at his amused expression, you continued your journey to the kitchen mumbling to yourself angrily with your arms firmly pressed to your sides. Laughing heartily, he swung an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close to his side. Feeling a lump forming in your throat, you thickly swallowed and stamped out any emotion threatening to leave you. You were determined to not look weak in front of the man you considered your role model. After a few more moments of walking, both of you finally reached the kitchen where Rose patiently waited at the table for you both. 

Your place at the dinner table was already set, a plate full of pancakes and syrup and a glass full of sweet tea awaiting you. Your stomach involuntarily growled, making Rose and the Doctor chuckle as they watched your face quickly become flustered. Not wasting any more time, the Doctor ushered you into your seat before taking his own and digging into his food. 

Watching you poke at your food with your fork, Rose looked over to the Doctor and lightly kicked his shin. The Doctor lightly jumped and looked at her with a singular eyebrow raised in question. Slightly nodding her head in your direction and looking at you worriedly, she looked back at him with a silent question. Although the Doctor has lived for nine centuries and spent at least half a century with you, he had no idea how to comfort you. You were always so independent that he’s never actually had to comfort you. He was always awkward in situations like these. He looked at you with a concerned gaze before giving Rose a helpless shrug of his shoulders. Rolling her eyes with exasperation, Rose looked back at you with what she hoped was a cheerful smile. 

“Do you remember that time when we met Christopher Columbus?”

Startled out of your trance, you looked up at her with tired eyes.

“...Yeah.”

“He was such an insufferable git, acting all uppity because he thought he ‘discovered’ the Americas,” she rolled her eyes and laughed slightly, “it was really satisfying to see you sock ‘im in the face.”

You felt the corners of your mouth twitch. You remembered being so fed up with him when he kept trying to correct the Doctor and finally reached your breaking point when he tried to grope Rose. You remembered the high pitched shriek he made when your fist unexpectedly collided with his nose and the satisfaction you got when he finally shut his gob. Sure, that got you in trouble with the crew on the ship and you would’ve gotten stabbed if Rose and the Doctor hadn’t saved you, but you didn’t regret it. That loathsome prick deserved it and you probably should’ve done more to him for what he was going to do to the peoples of the Americas.

“Yeah, it was.”

Scoffing slightly, the Doctor looked at you with a nostalgic smile.

“Though I stopped you from doing more, I really didn’t want to. If the crew didn’t have guns, I wouldn’t have stopped you from teaching that stupid ape a lesson. Do you remember when Rose briefly became the empress of the Neptunains?”

That made you laugh a little. The Neptuanians are a race that’s made up entirely of water and has a peculiar affinity for sleeping inside of cups. Mistaking their sleeping emperor for a normal glass of water when you were given a tour of the palace, Rose drank him before the Doctor or the tour guide could stop her. Based on Neptunian culture, whoever could successfully defeat the current ruler would take his or her place. You remembered her being horrified when the emperor’s subjects rushed in to put the crown on her head and carried her off towards the throne room where she sat on a bejeweled throne. The Doctor being the Doctor, he thought this entire situation was hilarious and enjoyed poking fun at her embarrassment; though, he didn’t find the situation funny anymore when you told him that some Neptunians in their parliament was organizing her assassination Julius Ceasar style. The adrenaline rush that you got when you were running away from millions of angry water drops was something that you wouldn’t forget anytime soon. When you three got the TARDIS back into the time vortex and took the time to catch your breath, the absurdity of the situation suddenly hit you all at once as you uncontrollably laughed until you all started crying.

“Yeah, she absolutely hated being ‘Empress Rose Tyler the Merciful, drinker of Emperor Ugneoks Phorguk the Tyrant.’ She would’ve been a decent leader if she hadn’t hated it so much.”

The Doctor snorted, “I really doubt that, if she can barely pronounce ‘Raxacoricofallapatorius’, she wouldn’t have been able to say anything in Neptunian.”

Reaching over to lightly slap the Doctor’s shoulder, Rose laughed out a breathy ‘shut up.’

Huffing out a small breath of amusement at their antics, you slightly smiled at the two as you started to eat your dinner. Sitting at the dinner table with them was certainly better than crying alone in your room, they were certainly giving you dinner and a show as they started bickering back and forth. 

“Go on, say it then.”

“Raxo- Raxocalifor- palipatorus”

“That wasn’t even close.”

“Yes it was!”

“It’s pronounced ‘Raxa-corico-falla-pa-tori-us.’ Not- not whatever you just said”

“Shut it you smartarse.”

Snorting into your drink, you accidentally interrupted their ongoing banter. They looked over at you as you started to laugh at Rose’s comment.

“You gotta admit Doc, you are a sophomaniac sometimes.”

“HA, even your kid agrees with me!”

“For the last time Rose, we aren’t related and I’m not a kid.”

“Oh please, you two are practically father and daughter at this point. I’m surprised that you haven’t started calling him dad yet.”

You glanced at the Doctor, who was looking at you with a soft expression. You knew that he had kids and grandkids died a while ago, so you didn’t want to try and replace them. You consider yourself a selfish person, but you weren’t that selfish. You weren’t worthy of his love anyways. It’s not like you actually deserved it. Why did you ever think you could be loved? Hell, Marisol probably only just pitied you, you stupid piece of shit. She was way too pretty and smart to invest in you. What happened was just a one time thing between you two. If you were to actually be in her life, you would irreversibly fuck it up. You always did. You were just a massive fuck up. That’s all you are. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“PROFESSOR.”

Jumping, you looked over at Rose. “Yes?”

“You were zoning out over there. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great. I’m actually very tired, so I think I’m going to go to bed. It’s been a long few days.”

After taking care of your half eaten pancakes and sweet tea, you started to walk down the hallway before the Doctor grabbed your arm and started to drag you into the library. Propping you on the couch and handing you a fluffy blanket, he plopped next to you and covered himself with the blanket. 

“Doctor, I’m tired. Please just let me go to bed.”

“Nope. Not happening until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, nothing’s wrong.” You chuckled, “did you hit that big head of yours?”

“Stop deflecting and tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’ve already told you. Nothing is wrong.”

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?”

Rolling your eyes, you looked up at him. Instead of looking disappointed in you like you feared, he looked empathetic. Like he knows what you’re thinking. His fingers twitched before he brought his hands up and gestured to your head.

“Can I? It’d probably be easier to talk about if you weren’t actually speaking.”

Because your voice was so annoying he didn’t want to hear it. Because you never had anything meaningful to add in conversations so he didn’t want to bore himself and wanted to get it over with. Because you-

“Professor,” the Doctor gently chided, “you’re starting to zone out again.”

“...No, I don’t want you in my mind.”

“Then talk to me. Please, I’m worried about you.”

Great, now you’ve worried him. You really can’t do anything right can you?

“Doctor, I can assure you, nothing is wrong. If something were wrong, I would tell you. Now, if you’d excuse me,” you gave him a smile, “I’m off to bed.”

You were once again stopped by the Doctor grabbing your arm before you could leave. Why did he always do that?

“No. You are staying here until you tell me what’s wrong. That’s final.”

“You aren’t my dad, you can’t tell me what to do.”

“I know I’m not your father, but I’d still like to be there for you. Please just let me in and tell me what’s wrong.”

You felt your eye twitch. Why wasn’t he letting you leave? It’s not like you’re important to him in any way. Glaring at him with frustration, you finally snapped at him.

“I ALREADY TOLD YOU, NOTHING. IS. WRONG. WITH. ME. NOW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY IN THE UNIVERSE SOD OFF AND LET ME GO TO BED.”

Standing up before he could grab you, you stormed out of the main library room and made your way through the many shelves to get back to the hallway. You could hear the Doctor following you, and he was catching up fast. Damn him and his long legs. When you reached the door, you attempted to twist the handle, only to find it wouldn’t budge. Groaning in frustration, you whipped around and glared at the Doctor once more.

“Did you really just lock us in the library to try and get me to spill?”

He looked at you confused for a moment before his eyes lit up in realization. “I didn’t lock us in here, but the TARDIS did. I think she knows that you’d benefit from telling me what’s wrong.”

Turning to the TARDIS, you started petting her walls. “Sexy, please I’m begging you, let me out. I’ll do anything, I’ll even polish your center console.” 

Her lights blinked back at you rapidly. The lock hadn’t budged at all. It seemed she was as frustrated, if not more, as you were. You felt a sinking realization that she was frustrated with you. You really were a fuck up if the TARDIS, the loving gal she was, was pissed at you. 

The Doctor put a gentle hand on your shoulder. “Professor, I understand that this is hard for you to talk about, but bottling up your emotions isn’t a good thing. It’s okay to not be okay sometimes.”

He turned you around and pulled you into a hug. Your face was pressed up against his leather clad shoulder as your breath hitched and you felt tears gather in your eyes for the third time that night. You really were pathetic, weren’t you? Crying three times in one day, god you need to get a grip on yourself. You were weak.

Rubbing soothing circles into your back and resting his chin on your head, he started rocking you back and forth. You’d never snapped at him before and quite frankly it worried him even more. Sure, he knew you had anger issues sometimes, but you never directed it at him or your companions. His previous thoughts that leaving Marisol was the only thing bothering you were wrong. If you got that mad at him, there had to be something bigger going on. He wanted to get to the root of it. After a while, he pulled away just enough to look at your blotchy face.

He gave you a small smile. “Why don’t we go back to the couch and you can tell me what’s wrong. Does that sound alright?”

You nodded. After you two reached the couch, you wrapped yourself tightly in the fluffy blanket and sat down. You glanced over at the Doctor and surprisingly, he didn’t look disappointed in you. Instead, he looked empathetic. You watched as he once again brought his hands up and raised his eyebrows at you.

“Can I?”

“...Sure.”

He placed his hands on your temples and closed his eyes. He saw Marisol holding onto your hands as the room around spun. Her laughter echoed throughout the concrete basement as yours followed suit. He felt your happiness seeing Marisol happy. He felt warm as she smiled at you with unbridled glee. He heard your thoughts at that moment. You thought that she looked beautiful even with the sludge on her.

He felt the warmth that filled your body when Marisol leaned down to kiss you. That had been your first kiss and he thought that it went exceptionally well despite the circumstances. Your pleasant thoughts and feelings were quickly wiped out by negativity and self-deprecation as you thought about all the possible ways she could die if she were to come with you. He heard your thoughts in the bathroom. He heard your thoughts about him being your father. He heard everything. 

While he was looking through your memories and thoughts, you felt hot tears streaming down your cheeks. You felt pathetic and vulnerable with him knowing how you viewed yourself. You felt the familiar pull of him leaving your mind as he opened his eyes and pulled you into a tight hug. For the second time that night, you sobbed harshly and openly. 

“Professor, you aren’t pathetic for feeling emotions.” 

“Yes I am Doctor. I’m fucking useless in literally every situation because of my bloody feelings!” You said in between sobs.

He wrapped his arms around you tighter. “You’re a badass. You lived for several decades on your own on a planet that you didn’t know when you were still basically a tot. You were a bloody pirate for god’s sake! That takes guts, kid.”

“I guess I had my moments…”

“Not just moments, Professor, you’re always strong and resilient. You always figure something out even when I can’t. You’re brilliant. In fact, I’d be honored to be called your father. You won’t be replacing my biological children, you’re your own person. They probably would’ve loved to have you as a sister.”

“Really?”

“I’m 100% positive. You will make a fantastic daughter.”

“...I’d be honored to be called your daughter, Doctor.”

He pressed a kiss to your hair as you felt a telepathic bond being ingrained in your mind. On Gallifrey, permanent telepathic bonds were formed between family members as a way to ensure that all of them were safe and to have constant communication between them. You weren’t sure as to where the maximum perimeter of the bond was, but you figured that it would start to fizzle out whenever one of you would be on the TARDIS and one of you off from it.

“...I’ve never had a permanent telepathic bond for long. My parents always severed it in their kids after we looked into the time vortex. I felt so alone, Doctor. Hell, I suppose I’ve always been alone in the universe, even when I’m surrounded by people. You and Marisol are the only people that made me feel less alone in the universe. And I can’t even talk to her without her being in danger.”

“Yes you can. It’s a risk, yes, but wouldn’t it be worth it to let her into your life? Anyone can put her in danger, you never know who someone is oftentimes until it’s too late... It’s a risk that you have to be willing to take, Professor.”

You hummed in thought and pulled back from his hug to wrap yourself back into your blanket. “...I’ll think about it. I don’t want to lose her.”

“I know, but it’s a risk you have to take. Losing someone is an awful feeling, but it’s a natural part of life. You could lose her to normal things she does everyday like eating, driving, and even crossing the street. Nothing is 100% safe.”

You sighed. “I don’t deserve her. She deserves someone that isn’t selfish.”

“You’ve given up so much in the short time I’ve known you, you’re never selfish. You deserve to be selfish sometimes.”

You curled in on yourself. “...I don’t know, Dad. Everything’s so confusing.”

He smiled at you and tousled your hair. “I know, kid, I know.” 

Your eyes started to droop and your jaws opened wide into a yawn, causing the Doctor to chuckle. “How long has it been since you’ve gotten any sleep?”

You squint your eyes in thought. You couldn’t remember exactly when you slept. You reached into the depths of your memory in search, but you couldn’t find anything.

“I can’t remember,” you grinned sheepishly, “I’ve always forfeited sleep for other things. It’s never been my first priority.”

He raised his eyebrows and looked at you incredulously. “You do know that Time Lords need at least an hour of sleep per night, right?”

“I’m well aware.”

“You really need to start taking care of yourself. First forgetting to eat,” seeing your confused glance he added, “I can hear your thoughts and see your memories, it’s one of the perks of a permanent telepathic bond. Anyways as I was saying, first you forget to eat, and now you don’t sleep? God, kid.”

“Oi, it’s not my fault I forget! It just slips my mind.”

“It won’t slip your mind when I make you go to sleep. Starting now, you won’t be leaving this TARDIS until you get proper sleep and food.”

“Sexy girl,” you plead, “you won’t let him do that will you?”

“Oh, she will.”

She hummed in agreement. There was no arguing with a persistent TARDIS, so you wouldn’t be able to persuade her. 

“...Damn.”

The Doctor gave a boisterous laugh and stood up, pulling you with him. You were still wrapped in your blanket cocoon as he started to walk over to the main library door with his arm slung across your shoulders. You were starting to like the idea of people touching you, it felt nice. You leaned your head against his side as you both walked to your room. Reaching the door, he gave you another hug.

“You don’t need to keep bottling up your feelings, I’m always here for you.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

After a few more seconds, he let you go and gestured for you to go to bed. 

“G’night kid.”

“Night Doc, love you.”

You trudged over to your bed and threw yourself onto it. Burrowing your head into your pillows and giving a relaxed hum at the fluffiness, you let yourself drift off into sleep. For the first time in a long time, you felt secure with yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I got so carried away with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Answers:   
> >The Neptunian plot line was heavily inspired by the Futurama episode "My Three Suns"


End file.
